Conventional three dimensional computer animation relies on polygonal models, that is shapes which consist of a large set of triangles. Publications on this subject typically refer to these sets of triangles as a mesh or polygonal mesh. While there have been a number of inventions that bring to bear sophisticated mathematical processes in order to improve the quality of these polygonal meshes (see e.g. Kondo U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,924, Lengyel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,428 and Migdal et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,267) the underlying concept of these inventions is to simulate a curved figure with straight lines. Realistic three dimensional animated models created using polygonal mesh technique require millions of operations in order to be drawn, and generally require large numbers of high powered computers as well as many man-hours of work to produce a single model. Even then, the models produced have a rigid, jagged quality. The limitations of this technique is the need to use a large number of very small straight lines in order to fool the eye into believing that it is seeing something that curves smoothly.